The Elementalists: Prodigy
Chapter One Xavier Academy, New York City, United States of America, Earth "Kent, you fool!" Xavier shouted. "What was that, you could have killed us all!" "Look, Cue-Ball." the teen he was talking to said. "I did what I had too. That Muck dude's dead, isn't he?" He rolled his hazel eyes and began walking away. "Kent, I'm sorry, but you are a danger to everyone around you. Your abilities are too powerful for any external force to control, and you have no grasp over them. I must ask you to stay in the mansion until you can control them, with power dampeners on the whole time." Xavier ordered. Kent's brown hair stuck straight up as a shockwave ripped the grass. "No. If you are going to restrain me like that, I will leave." he threatened. "KENT!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Xavier shouted at the teen, before gasping sharply. Kent turned just his head, his eyes dialated and bloodshot. Xavier floated into the air, moaning at the telekinetic grasp over him. He was being lifted from the inside, his organs having the grasp instead of his body. "Let me go or I'll snap your neck. I'm not an X-Man anymore. I'm not even just an influence anymore, so that codename is innapropriate. I can now see your deepest desires…reflect them…control them. I am Psiren, and I am the lord of lightning. Xavier has no bind over me." Kent said, ripping the X of his belt. He dropped Xavier, who hit the ground hard, and flew into the sky. Kent thought. '' ''Chapter Two ''Seattle, Washington, USA '' "So this is the place…" Kent mumbled as he landed in front of the house. He rapped on the door five times, and a boy with pale skin, black hair and brown eyes. He wore black jeans, a red winter hat, and a loose fitting grey sweatshirt. '' ''Kent concentrated for a moment, and saw everything this boy knew. He was Jacob Jenson, also known as the hero Firebolt. He concentrated a little harder, and he saw powerful memories. '' ''"AHHHH!" Jacob shouted as he was hit and imbued with the electrons, the energy searing every pore of his body. He hit the ground, oanting, but felt actually more powerful.'' '' '"I am a hero." he said as he donned his mask and spandex for the first time. '' '' '"No! GYOOOORACKAGHHHH!" he screamed shrilly as the atom smasher slammed into him. He stood, unharmed, but the fires he had made in the room and on his hands died down. His powers over fire were lessened, but his fire powers were weaker. He had to get them back. '' '' "Hey, are you just gonna stand there or are you here for a reason?" Jacob asked. "Jacob, or should I say Firebolt, I'm Kent O'Leary, the former X-Man Influence. I quit-" Kent began. "Why?" Jacob asked, shocked. "Let's just say our Professor is a prick." Kent said. "But now I'm Psiren, and I'm founding my own team. You in or out?" "…What'll you do for me?" Jacob asked. "A good leader will do anything for his team." Kent boomed. "In." Jacob replied. "Get on your costume. We gotta go get three other people: one in England, one in Connecticut and one in some scientist's office along the border of Canada. Where first?" "Canada." "Fine." Kent pressed a button on his watch, and his outfit shot out of it. He now wore a blue jumpsiut with a golden moon on it, a red scarf, a blue face and eye mask, a yellow belt and boots, and a pink wristband on his left wrist. Jacob took off his pants and sweatshirt, revealing a red jumpsuit with a blue chest, shoulders, gloves and stripes down the top of the arms, indigo boots, and an orange target on the chest. He took out an orange belt and put on, and pulled up a blue mask. They both shot into the sky, and soon they hit the border. Kent pressed his watch to put his civilian clothes back on, and Jacob pulled down his mask. Jacob walked forward a few steps, and knocked on the door. A woman with puffy red eyes like she'd been crying sobbed, "Amanda! THEY TOOK MY DAUGHTER…" and Kent just placed a hand on her head. She stiffed up, then passed out. "Her daughter, Amanda Farrow Kekoelo, was taken. She has a few leads, but she knows it's somewhere along the border. Amanda is also the heroine Farrowitch, who we are looking for. Kekoelo's staff that helps her fight is here…" Kent said, walked into the lab, and walked back out with a long purple rod. He hit his watch, and shot into the air. He focused his mind, until he saw the whole border using his clairvoyance. One building intrigued him, and he focused into it. A girl with iron grey hair and brown eyes was tied inside a glass pod. She had big fluffy wings, similar to an Angel's. Psiren zoomed back into his physical view, and saw the very building. He shot down, sitting on the roof, and grinned. "Kent, we have to be careful. This requires precision, stealth, and…Kent?" Firebolt said. Kent raised an arm, and the whole roof tore up, flying into the air. Firebolt just managed to catch himself, and he slammed his fist hard on Kent's skull. "YOU COULD HAVE '''KILLED ME!" "But I didn't. Just go in the place. I got her staff." Psiren said. He flew in, and the thugs turned. Psiren snapped his fingers, and they collapsed, screaming, clutching their heads. "What are you doing to them?" Firebolt asked shrilly. "Distracting them…with telepathic force waves." Psiren responded. He looked at each of them, and decided on the smallest one. The chosen floated over, and the psychic grabbed his head. The man stiffed up, and fell over. "She's in there." he said, pointing to a door. He motioned to Firebolt, and he opened the door. Farrowitch was there, tied up as she had been in vision, and Psiren turned his head. The ropes undid themselves, and he tossed the alien her staff. She tapped it twice, and a horse shot through the room, picking up her and Firebolt. Psiren shot after them telekinetically, and the three began communing. "So, you wanna join my team?!" Psiren asked. "WHAT?!?!" Farrowitch replied. "I said, DO YOU WANNA JOIN MY TEAM?!?!" "NO, I DON'T NEED A BALANCE BEAM!!!" "Oh, screw this!" Psiren projected his thoughts into Farrowitch's head. "So, do you want to join my team?" "Oh. Sure." Psiren stopped, and Farrowitch jumped from her horse. Firebolt slid off, and hit the ground hard. "Who else on the team?" Farrowitch asked. "Well, so far we got me, you and Bruisy-Boy here." Psiren said, counting on his fingers. "But we want a British plant girl and a human eel with anger issues." "…What?" Farrowitch replied. "Yeah." "No, seriously…What?!" "So…England or Connecticut?" Psiren asked, sitting on air. "England. I heard there's an Atom Smasher there. I'm gonna see if I can get my powers back." Firebolt said. "Plants over Hatred." Farrowitch said. "Fine." Psiren said. He stood, and shot into the sky. Firebolt shouted "WAIT UP!" and shot after him. Farrowitch spun her staff, and threw it to the ground with great strength. It bounced up, and she caught it and repeated. Her horse shot though the sky and caught her. The three flew in their respective manners, Firebolt shooting flames from his hands, Psiren just flying normally and Farrowitch on her floating horse. Category:Stories